narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kitsunebi
|image=Ezgif-1728417050.gif |kanji=狐火 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Kitsunebi |literal english=Fox-Fire |english tv=Kitsunebi |viz manga=Kitsunebi |game names=Kitsunebi |other names=Will-o'-The-Wisp Technique, Hitobosu, Hitomoshi, Rinka |jutsu classification=Kekkei Genkai~Kitsune Transformation, Ninjutsu, Fighting Style, Medical Ninjutsu |jutsu type=Fire Release, Yin-Yang Release, Positive Chakra |jutsu class type=Offensive, Defensive, Supplementary |jutsu range=Short, Mid, Long |users=Ayumi Senju |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga, Game, Movie }} This technique is very mysterious and very few have ever witnessed it and even fewer have ever lived to tell about it. Some say that the flames are red or orange while others say it is blue. The reason why the descriptions vary is because the flames usually disappear as quickly as they appear when viewed from afar. Which causes people to believe that the flames like to trick humans who travel alone. The secret to these flames is Positive Chakra and Yin-Yang chakra which is infused into each small sphere of flame. This secret is not known by normal shinobi, but instead they speculate that the flames are the materialization of Ayumi's life force. This theory came about when people discovered the flames not only burn the opponent, but it also absorbs their life-force and negate ninjutsu. Appearance Kitsunebi, also known as Fox-Fire is the name given to the mysterious orbs of fire that Ayumi can create. The orbs are usually only 5-10 centimeters long but they care vary in color. Despite their small size, these orbs can emit a lot of light in a similar way as a lantern. Usage The flames created by this technique are shown to have a wide variety of effects. The effects range from hypnotism and life-force draining, to healing. Mysteriously though, even the heat of the flames ranges. Though many hours research Nora discovered that the heat of the flames can vary based on how pure the person who touched it heart is. When a person who's close to having a pure heart touches it the flames are around 900 degrees. However, when a person who has a cold and evil heart touches it the flames can have a temperature of around 6000 degrees, which is four times hotter than the average heat of a normal fire. Another mysterious ability is mind control. On rare occasions Ayumi is able to cause the flames to seep though a person's body as if it is a ghost. Depending on the person's will power and chakra level Ayumi can control the person for five to seven minutes. Manipulation and Shape Transformation of Kitsunebi Ayumi is able to manipulate the Kitsunebi with ease. She is able to perform various tasks with them ranging from an attack and forming a wall for defense to creating a clone of herself. Kitsunebi Mode Kitsunebi Mode is a special transformation where the user infuses Kitsunebi with their body granting them newfound abilities like an increased in physical prowess and the ability to create more Kitsunebi. Trivia *This is heavily influenced by the type of flames the mythical beast known as a Kitsune can produce. *The flames are usually manifested on Ayumi's tails. *There are rumors of this technique having a Lightning version. Gallery Ayumi entering Kitsunebi Mode for the first time.png|A twelve year old Ayumi entering an imperfect Kitsunebi Mode for the first time. Screen Shot 2015-03-27 at 2.40.40 PM.png|The Kitsunebi controlling its victim though mind control Screen Shot 2015-03-27 at 2.39.10 PM.png|Kitsunebi on a small scale Screen Shot 2015-03-27 at 2.41.15 PM.png|Kitsunebi infused into a sword which results in a dramatic increase in cutting power. Hecate_with_Reiji_Maigo.jpg|A larger version of Kitsunebi. Tumblr n05fg0up2g1qbvovho1 500.gif|The Kitsunebi responding to the user's anger by growing strong and significantly hotter. Ezgif-1509579937.gif|Kitsunebi's full power tumblr_n0dynqmx2O1qammp4o1_500.gif|Kitsunebi being used defensively. tumblr_n1v9w4z2Z01qa94xto1_500.gif|The Kitsunebi's ability to burn only what the user chooses. 423554_329753583736968_225420820836912_968926_1727092588_n_(1).jpg|Kitsunebi being used defensively. Category:Fire Release Techniques